


The fallen

by Browniecupcake001



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniecupcake001/pseuds/Browniecupcake001
Summary: Anna plumeaile has just gotten her Miraculous. Her kwami, the owl kwami Avian tried to teach her about Miraculous history and how to be a hero. However, other forces are at play in an attempt to restart something sinister.Will she be able to beat the clock or will she trapped in the crossfire's of another Miraculous war?





	1. The war

**Author's Note:**

> Please exuce any errors, this is my first (of hopefully meny) fanfics. I'll try to update semi-regularly, at least a chapter a month.
> 
> I appreciate any feedback and comments!

"please?" The eleven year old girl squealed to her newly acquired kwami.

"No kid, no more stories tonight." The bird-like creature sighed, making himself comfortable on the small pillow Anna set out for him.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" 

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"Ugh fine!" The owl kwami grumbled, finally caving to the young girls request.

"Yay!" The young girl chirped, getting comfortable in her bed.

"But this is the last one."

"Ok."

"Alright," Avian, the owl Miraculous began.  
"Once, a very long time ago, there were Miraculous users everywhere. They were the leaders of their towns and cities and lead them with great care and attention."

"Ok, but then what happened?" The brunette inturupted.

"If you stopped talking, maybe you'd find out!" Avian muttered half to himself.

"Sorry."

"Ok, as I was saying. The Miraculous users lead their comunities and kept them safe from the dangers that threatened them and their kin. This was the way it went from as long as time was recorded to the war."

"War?"

"Yeah kid, the Miraculous war."

"Continue."

"So, even though there were Miraculous users and they were all very powerful, there were a small group of them that watched over them all." Avian explained.

"They were called the council and they watched everything, made sure the bigger threats were taken care of."

"Who were they?" The girl asked.

"Well, they were lead by the black cat and the ladybug. They symbolised good and bad, yin and yang, life and death, but the council actually had about eleven members. An owl, a lionfish, a rabbit, a chameleon, two wolves, a fox, a turtle, a fox, and of course, the ladybug and cat."

"Wait, you were a part of the council?" The girl gasped, sitting up.

"I was, me and my partner, but that's not important. Anyway, things were good for years and years, see back then, Miraculous users who died were reborn with all memories in tact, like Phoenix's, it was accepted that way and so the council lived and ruled for a long, long time. 

"Ok then what happened." The kid asked, curious now.

"That damn cat happened." Avian muttered almost to himself. 

"That cat started to believe things and became corrupted and war struck out. Some believed he was right, some didn't. It was brutal, it was bloody. Both sides had the powers to help their side, labybug could heal almost anything. That cat, his power was much more dangerous. He could distroy someone with a single touch."

"But they'd just get reborn, right?"

"Not exactly... When someone is hit with that attack... They fall. They loose all their memories and become lost for decades. Once the person is reborn, they have no idea who they are, more importantly, WHAT they were."

"That sounds awful."

"It was." Avian agreed.

"It wasn't long before the cat started to win, nobody could get close enough to strike a blow until ladybug herself stepped in. She refused to let anyone else die, so she made the ultimate sacrifice. She and the cat died that day, they both feel. Everyone on the council did, and the world decended into caos. For years it was like that until regular humans got their stuff together and began to rebuild."

"Cool! I'm curious though..." The girl told her kwami.

"Shoot." Avian offered.

"Who was your original holder?" 

"Her name was Annara, she was married in every lifetime to the holder of the lionfish Miraculous and she was very smart and brave. Some even called her the Valkyrie of the night."

"Woah! Do you think I'll ever be as cool as that?" The girl gasped.

"I know you will Anna. I know you will."


	2. First sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna trains with avian

"A little higher Anna!" Avian called from inside the Miraculous as Anna trained her flight capabilities. It had been a little over 2 years and the newly minted teenager was trying to get her indurance up for flight, which at the moment was tiering her out way too quickly. 'it's like flapping your arms, you'll get tierd but you'll get stronger the more you do it' avian had told her when she first tried (and failed) at flying.

As she soared through the sky, her vision began to flicker, almost invert. Everything was normal except it wasn't. She looked down, terrified as she detransformed and as she spotted what looked like a demon version of her kwami, large oval yellow eyes, no pupils, a dark orange, she let out a scream.

Avian knew immediately something was up as soon as he was out of the Miraculous. Anna (who wasn't honestly that far to the ground) proceeded by falling quite jerkily to the ground.

The room spun around her as her kwami's voice rang out "what's wrong, what do you see?"

"You... You look... Different." Anna muttered before spotting her own reflection in an old mirror. Letting out another scream, she scrambled away from her own reflection. "What is this!?" Anna yelled the question at her kwami.

"I honestly didn't think you would be able to use this power so early on." Avian muttered, trying to comfort his paniced charge. "This is called Miraculous vision, this is what you look like to other kwami."

"Ok, cool." Anna muttered, taking it strangely well. "What's that symbol on my chest?"

"That is a soul-mark, basically it distinguishes you from other kwami and Miraculous users." Avian explained, leaving out it's secondary purpose. That was a can of worms for another day. 

"Cool, can I turn it off?" 

"Sure, bird Miraculous users have always had good control over Miraculous vision. Just focus and you should switch it off."

Sure enough, closing her eyes, she could see the power turning off. "So, I can use this power whenever?" Asked Anna, finally with a way of finding out who other Miraculous users were. 

"I guess, if you want."

"Cool, can we call it quits for today?" Anna asked.

"Sure, let's go kid."


	3. Souls and mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about miraculous vision, Anna learns some things about this new power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are always awsome!

Sitting in her room, Anna was still trying to process the new power. “So, I can basically figure out identities with it?” she asked her kwami.

Looking up to his human, Avian tried to explain, “It only works in person. You can’t just look at pictures, and even if you see another miraculous user while walking around, it might get confusing fast.”

“Well, there goes my plans for this weekend.” Anna muttered rather grumpily. 

“Well, now that you can use this power, if you wanna avoid power migraines you will have to train this ability as well. Just like flying or transforming.” 

“Yeah ok, do you want to start?” Anna conceded.

Cocking his head, Avian questioned Anna, “Now? Even after your crash?” 

“Sure, why not? We still have time before dinner and I want to get a better look at us.”

“Alright then. It’s just like turning it off, just focus.” Instructed the owl kwami.   
Closing her eyes, her vision flickered for a moment before readjusting. Opening her eyes again, everything looked almost the same only darker and lighter at the same time. “This is strange…” Anna commented as she got her first real look at herself. She was an amber colour with a darker, almost liquid honey coloured circle and wings on her chest. Her hair was also this colour, and much like avians eyes in this form, she has glowing yellow ovals that took up most of her face, not leaving room for anything else really. There was a lack of features on her as well, as if she was a poorly drawn 2d picture without anything but eyes and body. There was no shade to her body either, just pure amber that almost seamed to glow. Looking at herself she saw her hands. One was a hand, a normal, (well as normal as a glowing yellowish hand can be) everyday hand. The other was much more interesting. An image that should clash but didn’t, appeared to be tattooed on her left hand. Three light teal waves. As if she had a second soul-mark.

“Hey Avian?”

“Yeah Anna?” Avian looked over from where he was exploring a small desk in her room. 

“What’s this mark?” Anna asked, showing her left hand to Avian.

“Oh, that. Riiiight.” Avian muttered, as if he had forgotten about it till she brought it up. (Really, he just didn't wanna talk about them)

“Well?”

“Oh, that’s your soulmates soul-mark.” Avian said after taking a deep breath, as if he hadn’t dropped the biggest bombshell in the history of bombshells.

“Wait what?!” Anna practically yelled.

“Soulmates are real!?”

“Well, for miraculous users, yeah. Where do you think the stories got the idea?”

“Not from real life, that’s for sure!” Anna was practically freaking out at this point. Turning off miraculous vision so she didn’t have to see those waves, she slumped back on her bed, trying to process the latest information.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to worry about them until Later.”

Anna suddenly realized something, eyes growing wide. “Avain, this could be a problem.” Anna told her kwami.

“Why’s that?”

“I like girls! The same gender, _ **FEMALES!**_ ” Anna bellowed.

“Oh, that won’t be a problem.” Avian said calmly, probably knowing more than he was telling, but Anna was done with soulmates for now.

Still lying on her bed, she heard her mom call, “Anna, Supper!” 

“Coming mom!” she called, all too ready to leave this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the exposition dump. The next chapter will be a bit more interesting.


End file.
